


MBC Gayo backstage

by Abyssal_One



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: 2018, M/M, This was written at 3AM, ignore any grammar mistakes, implied all idols, implied yunho/changmin - Freeform, mbc gayo, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_One/pseuds/Abyssal_One
Summary: This is just a random idea that popped up.What if none of the idols knew that TVXQ was going to be performing at the 2018 MBC Gayo? What would their reaction be to their appearance backstage?





	MBC Gayo backstage

        The shift in the air was not sudden. No, instead it was something gradual, something that just increased as the seconds passed.

        The loud chatter from all the idols milling about backstage, moving from room to room and talking to friends in different groups was reduced to mere staring and whispers. Those that noticed something was going on outside in the hallway stuck their head out of the doorway ready to ask what is going on could only fall and join the silence.

        As silence fell, all that could be heard was the sounds of approaching footsteps. As the sound of the footsteps increased and the distance reduced, it became clearer who the owners of those footsteps were.

        Finally, it became clear who were the ones to cause everyone to fall into silent awe.

        Neither of the men, because they were definitely not boys like many of those currently staring at them, were focused on the path before them. Nor did they look as if they were bothered in the least by the effect they had caused by just walking in the hallway.

        Both were tall, wearing blazers that were perfectly cut to accentuate their perfect proportions. Their dress pants only helped to show off their long legs. The taller but younger man's eyes were downcast, focused only on adjusting the cuff of his suit and had visibly tuned out the rest of the world. The other male, who was only marginally shorter than the other had a full blown smile on his face as he conversed with one of the backstage staff who was going over some of the set-up with him. Both were not trying to but charisma oozed out of them that just demanded attention to their every action.

       Even the way they walked. It was eye-catching, their strides were not too fast not too slow. It was the perfect pace. There wasn't the slightest sign of nervousness that was evident in many gathered today. Nor was it full of eagerness that was present in those that felt the need to prove something.

       No. The impression that they gave of was of pure confidence. They know that they will give a good, no, perfect performance. They _knew_ that they had a legendary reputation. They _knew_ the weight that their name carried.

       The older one then said something to the other that caused the younger to look up sharply from his cuff, giving his full attention to his leader. Seeing the leader tilt his head so as to be able to mumble into the younger's ear caused something to ache in all of those watching.

       At that moment, it seemed as if no one would ever be able to approach them, as if they belonged to a different world altogether. No one would ever dare to approach the pair.

      And whatever the senior had said to his member resulted in the brightest and most brilliant smile that everyone watching had ever seen. But everyone knew that smile was only ever directed towards one person. That one person was the very person that was next to him.

      As they continued walking, all those watching were so starstruck that they stumbled over their words as they dished out hasty bows and "annyeonghaseyo sunbae-nim".

      Finally the duo reached the end of the hallway and disappeared behind the double doors that lead to the stage. In no time, the cheers and screams from the audience could be heard and it was louder than any of the cheers before. Those listening backstage also knew that it would most likely be the loudest for the rest of the night.

    After a few minutes the volume in the waiting area was back to their original volume. Most went back to shouting jokes or just having normal conversations. Yet there was the lingering of some whispers said in reverent tones that floated around.

  
    _"I didn't know that they were going to come."_

_"I am jealous of the audience who are watching them live right now."_

_"Did you feel their stage presence?"_

_"Will we ever be able to fill up the stage like them?"_

     While there are many groups on the rise now, claiming international fame and recognition, no one could forget the ones who paved the way for them. The ones who breached into the international market first.

      Especially _them_. The ones who did, and still are, dominating the Japanese market.

      Rising Gods of the East

      Dong Bang Shin Ki

      That day their appearance was like a hurricane, quick, fast, destructive, and left everyone feeling the effects of their performance.

* * *

  
**A/N: So...Thoughts? This was just something that kept buggering me in the middle of the night so I woke up and typed this out before going back to sleep. Posted it in the morning:) But seriously though, TVXQ did give a great performance that they.**

 


End file.
